


Persona Roulette Extreme!

by Olive_Paeonia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass to Mouth, Blood, Double Penetration, F/M, Fainting, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Light Scat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: This is just for the more extreme versions of certain segments. Sometimes I go to far and it has to be edited but I've put them here for anyone who just wants something stronger than the base Persona Roulette series.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Persona Roulette Extreme!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the more extreme edition of Persona 5 Roulette's chapter 3, specifically the segment in which Ryuji and Akira double team Ann.

[Double Penetration]  
Ann nearly fell backward "I-I..."  
She took a deep breath "I can do this!"  
Futaba lifted up the bottle "I guess this is supposed to be lube?"  
Ann silently nodded and held her hand out, Futaba threw it perfectly into Takamaki's quivering  
grasp.  
Joker stood up "I don't think Fox is in any condition to partner with anyone, nor do I believe that you'd want Mona"  
Ann shook her head "But...you're suggesting...you and..." she clenched her teeth "the moron"  
Ryuji hopped up and pumped his fist "Damn straight! I'm pumped up and ready to go! I call shotgun!"

"Wait! D-do I even need lube?"  
Ryuji nodded "Yeah! How else are you gonna take it back there?"  
Ann huffed "No! Dumbass, I could just take one of you in my mouth, right?"  
Ryuji shook his head "No way! I'm totally in your exit~"  
Takamaki firmly smacked the back of his head "Shut up, Ryuji!"  
Ryuji shrugged "Then I guess I won't do it at all"  
"Wh-what!?" she looked genuinely frightened  
"You have three options, Ann, accept punishment, fuck Mona, or let me get in your ass"  
Ann sighed "Okay! Okay! Whatever, just lube up"  
She angrily tossed Ryuji the lubricant which he happily opened and began rubbing on his throbbing erection.  
"Whoo! It's cold at first but starts to feel really good, actually"  
Futaba added in "Ann, you're going to want to put some of the lube inside of you, too"  
Ann nodded solemnly and Ryuji handed it to her.  
She coated a finger in the substance and softly rubbed her asshole with it, she jumped at how cold it was.  
Ann breathed in deeply before letting the finger slowly sink in, she winced a little at the discomfort but did her best to coat her anal walls with the goop.  
Ryuji sat down on the ground and patted his thighs, Ann rolled her eyes and nervously crouched over his cock.  
Sakamoto pumped his fist through the air. He had the perfect view as her crouching spread her sweaty asscheeks and revealed her wet holes to him. Ryuji engrained each ridge of her lubed hole into his memory as he watched it nervously wink at him.  
Ann's knees trembled as she slowly lowered her body onto him, thick beads of salty sweat rolling down her curves and dripping onto her best friend's body. His cock throbbed and leaked precum that ran down his shaft, running along his swollen veins. Her dark, tight hole was touching his tip.  
She slowly sank further down, his cockhead stretching her anus, she gasped out in painful discomfort as her usually tight hole got widened to the size of Skull's incredibly swollen dick. Ryuji let out a moan as her warm, soft, anal tissues hugged his sensitive cock head. His hands tenderly held her sweaty hips, guiding her further down.  
"Mhmm" she groaned as more of Ryuji's excitement reshaped her innards. Ann could feel his every throb, each droplet of precum that he leaked, his veins pressing into her anal walls- each minor movement making her tense up and by extension, tighten around his cock and give him the view of her asshole winking with his dick lodged in it.  
For some reason that she didn't know, her body felt strangely hot and her pussy was getting wetter than usual as thick beads held by clear thin strings of excitement fell out of her pink rose and onto the floor between Skulls legs and ran down her thighs. She was so dilated that Joker could see inside of her, somewhat wanting to drop to his knees and see her cervix with his own two eyes.  
The feeling of something foreign inside of your body pressing against sensitive and soft tissue was amazingly uncomfortable for Ann, she didn't have the time to get used to what was in her let alone the parts that kept slowly sinking into her and forcing deeper and deeper segments on her intestines to stretch to sizes they were never meant to. Ann couldn't stop panting and wincing as she sank down onto Ryuji's member.  
"I'm sorry, Ann, it's just too good!"  
"Wait, Ryuji!"  
Ryuji quickly thrust the rest of his length into her, forcefully stretching the depths of her guts and with enough force to swing his testicles against her pussy- dowsing them in her excitement. Ann screamed out and stiffened her body, bitting down roughly on her lip as her eyes watered...  
But for some reason, a few spurts of cum squirted from her urethra and onto Joker's legs. 

"I was under the impression it hurt but she just..." Yusuke questioned, Futaba responded, "Yeah you're ri-...oh..."  
Makoto tilted her head "Oh, what?"  
Futaba nervously giggled "It appears that I, um,..."  
"You what?" Ann called out, frustrated.  
"I seem to have been incorrect about this being lube..."  
"If it's not lube, what could it be?" Yusuke put his hand to his chin flamboyantly  
"Umm, an aphrodisiac"  
The familiar voice chimed in "Yes! I thought it might make things easier on some of you~"  
Ryuji grunted, "Ah, that's why it feels so damn good!"

Ryuji's grip on her hips tightened as he began bouncing her apathetically, forcing her asshole to massage up and down his thick cock, each ridge of her intestinal walls coaxing him to go harder and faster, each of her pain/pleasure induced flexes squeezing precum out of him that got smeared onto her guts. As she bounced she continue to twitch and wail out moans and yelps, her breasts bounced around delightfully for Joker as sweat dripped off of them. Her mouth opened up as her tongue stuck out, thick strands of drool sliding off of the pink muscle and down her frontside, her spit caressing her tits and midriff lovingly.  
Joker was hoping to wait until she got used to Ryuji to enter her but didn't know if that had already happened or not due to her mixed reaction, he quickly slid his tip in but her constant movement made him slip out.  
"Panther, I apologize for this"  
She tried to respond but her words came out as blubbering behind the excessive saliva she was producing. Large globs splashed against her body and bubbled against the base of her surprisingly long tongue.  
Joker quickly slammed his entire length into her pussy, hitting against her cervix forcefully. His arms wrapped around Skull as they sandwiched the poor girl between their sweaty bodies. The sight of her mind getting torn apart and the sound of her large ass getting clapped against Ryuji's thighs was too much and Joker couldn't help but go at her with his full strength, carelessly slamming in and out of her motherhood at an opposing tempo so that she would never have a moment without a full cock inside of her. The squelching of her soaked pussy matched nicely with the constant clapping of their bodies together and her progressively louder moans with the occasional sound of her accidentally gurgling thick slobber.

Ann's eyes rolled into the back of her head as tears ran down her cheeks, her arms wrapped around Joker and her nails dug bloodied scratches down his back. She mindlessly flailed her hips back and forth without tempo or reason, just wanting as much dick as imaginable. Soon after both of her holes tightened into a death grip as they kissed the base of her friend's cocks, only encouraging them to go faster. Her mind was going blank as her moans mixed with screams, all she could think was mostly incoherent babbling  
"Joker's bouncing my womb! It feels so good!!! Good good! Feels! Joke! Joker! Cum cum cum! I'll have your child! I'm gonna! My ass! It burns! Pain Pain! It hurts! He's in my stomach! CUM! CUM IN MY GUTS! I'M GONNA!"  
And other things of the sort.  
Without a break, she began squirting against Joker's stomach and screaming at the top of her lungs, her body flailed relentlessly as the orgasm tore her brain apart and made her muscles go berserk...but they kept going, both of them slamming into her without care about her wellbeing, she felt as if she was going to die!  
Sobs began to mix with the cacophony of disgusting noises coming from the trio. Without much delay, her body began tightening again, encouraging the sweat-soaked boys to be rougher with her. All she could smell was their body odors paired with her own and the smell of her pussy juice and stretched asshole but she somehow loved it, she wanted more of it. Ann hooked her head into Joker's shoulder and bit down as hard as she could, even managing to draw some blood- not that he seemed to care.  
He growled out a moan and began slamming into her wildly and without tempo, sometimes going in at the same times as Ryuji and pinching the flesh in between her intestines and her vaginal walls, and sometimes going at opposing times- but never letting her expect it or get prepared, her body was at their wills, she had no ego or pride left. At that moment, Ann Takamaki, hero of justice just became two holes for her friend's to abuse and she started to **_love_** it.  
Soon she stopped breathing, it became too much for her, she only used her mouth to mindlessly drool on herself and scream out garbled affection to the two boys who wanted nothing more than to fill her with cum. A few more intense squirts of clear squirt landed on Joker as her holes tightened and loosened uncontrollably. Her tongue retracted as she clenched her mouth shut, only letting muffled screeches and frothy spit out- her body even more sensitive from her second orgasm.  
Soon she lost all control and began accidentally emptying her bladder, golden streams of liquid waste spraying against Joker's muscular body and quickly running down to his cock. Ann couldn't even formulate the feeling of embarrassment from it, having essentially temporarily died on a mental level.  
The thought that her piss that was staining his cock getting slammed into her genitals only made Joker harder, he loved the thought that even a little piss make it past her cervix and into her womb.  
Ryuji's cock began to twitch inside her guts as he neared his orgasm, Ann managed to force out one coherent word through her daze, spit and clenched teeth.  
"CUHMM!"  
Ann used all of her strength to tighten her intestines around her friend's sensitive cock to attempt to milk all of the cum that Ryuji had in his balls. Sakamoto moaned loudly and began slamming into her with all of his strength, her ass jiggling beautifully with each thrust. His head fell back as he grunted out a moan, his cock twitching and spurting out thick white cum with each euphoric spasm- coating her intestines with his pearly seeds.

Ryuji was trying to pull out but Joker leaned into Ann, pushing her down onto Ryuji and continued his thrusts, each push bounces her limp body up his cock and back down when he pulls back. Sakamoto squirmed and groaned as she slid up and down his overstimulated cock, it was trying to go limp but the pleasure kept him hard. His cum mixed with lube and slid up and down his cock.  
Ann began convulsing in a sickening way as she began heaving and gagging. Her tongue stuck out like a cartoon corpse and her throat spasmed, soon she heaved up a thick glob of yellow gastric acid that slid down her chin and onto Joker's cock which pushed it into her cunt. Her grip loosened on his body as her body went completely limp, her consciousness having faded from the constant strain.  
Joker's cock began twitching as he neared orgasm, he kept slamming into her passed out body- forcing it up and down Ryuji's cock. With one final slam against her tired womb, their leader emptied his balls into her womb- surely impregnating his friends. Her womb all but stretched to accommodate his excessive cum.  
Joker fell tiredly against her body.

The rest of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts watched silently with the shock of what they witnessed. Joker slowly slid out and fell to the ground alongside, Ryuji pushed Ann's body forward and slid his cock out of her now-completely loosened hole. Light red blood trickled out of her gaped ass and was stained to Ryuji's cock, mixing with the leaking cum. Spit and vomit leaked out of her mouth.  
Ann was breathing heavily as she was unconsciously catching her breath. Ryuji looked down at his erection, seeing the now-cold cum, warm blood, drying aphrodisiac, and specks of brown fecal matter- and realized that he still needed more, after Joker forced Ann to continue anally fucking him he got hard again. 

"Congratulation Ann, the-"

Ryuji lifted her limp head up to his sweat-and-shit-smelling cock and slowly slid it into her wide-open mouth. Skull wearily swung her head back in forth as he violated her unconscious throat, she gagged against his cock and gurgled out some more bubbling spit mixed with yellow stomach acid from her stomach-emptying. He heaved and moaned as his messy cock bathed in her spit on her tongue. 

"Really? Continuing after finishing, again? Yeesh, y'all are ho-o-orny!"

Skull grunted and groaned loudly as he abused his best friend's skull, treating her as a sloppy fleshlight as he forcibly gagged her and slammed his pelvis against her vomit-coated lips, occasionally slamming hard enough to splash slobber and stomach acid against her face and even getting some in her bright blue eyes.  
'Glgk gik ggk'  
Everyone could see Ryuji's cock bulge in her throat, watching her throat deflate and inflate as he filled her, each time unconsciously making an audible gagging noise. Ryuji moaned loudly before slamming into her skull one last time as his cock released another torrent of bright white seed which coated her tongue and throat and pumped into her stomach. Ryuji pulled out while cumming and spurted a few more strings of his sperm against her soft skin, trickling down her face and settling against her lips.  
Sakamoto panted loudly before falling on his rear, he took a few deep breaths before falling backward and immediately passing out.

"C-congratulations Ann, the sex toy, I guess" The voice chuckled "Anywhoo, I'm sorta running low on gifts but you can have this!" a hatch opened in the ceiling as a small coupon fluttered down and onto Ann's body.  
Makoto finally couldn't contain herself anymore "Hey! We need a better reward for our effort!" she yelled out.  
"Okay..." he sighed "what would you like then?"  
Haru chimed in before Makoto could say anything "How about a break? Ann-chan could use a rest!"  
The voice pondered for a moment before coming back to them "Fifteen minutes?"  
Makoto was quick to reply "No obv-"  
"Yeah that'll!- Oh were you saying something Makoto"  
Makoto sighed "No, Noir, fifteen minutes will work..."

Everyone was silent during those fifteen minutes, they were unsure of what to say. Things had reached a whole new level and...it made them all so horny.  
Makoto would never admit it but she was so envious, seeing Joker enjoy Ann so much, she wished that she could have been the object of his raw lust like that.  
Yusuke saw pure beauty in the unbridled concupiscence mixed with disgusting visuals, it somehow seemed more human than humanity itself.  
Haru wondered how it felt to be under the effects of the aphrodisiac, she craved to feel it. She also really wanted to be sandwiched between two sweaty, muscular men.  
Morgana was just his usual horny self.  
Futaba understood how Ann felt, to be absolutely violated by someone else was somehow...spectacular. When Joker, the person she crushed on the most, pinned her down and slammed his length in and out of her guts she was in agony but was somehow in pure euphoria too! She wanted to try it again under a different mindset and felt envious of Ann's chance to try an even rougher version _with an aphrodisiac!_  
And as for their leader? Joker felt guilty, he didn't like how he had treated her, especially since he couldn't use aphrodisiac as an excuse...


End file.
